


Sorting Slytherin

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Slytherin Prejudice, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts House Sorting, Post-War, Slytherin, history is cyclic, none of the actual issues causing the war were addressed, the sorting hat is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: “Forgive me, Hogwarts. There are but two ways I can share my voice, and they will not heed my songs. This divide has gone on too long.”_______The war has been won, but all is not well; prejudice has just changed focus. After the main names from the War, Slytherins are increasingly ostracised, to the point that none of the children are willing to be sorted there. The Sorting Hat tries to encourage unity in its songs, but eventually  gives up and resorts to more drastic measures, rebelling by Sorting everyone into Slytherin.





	1. Forgiveness

**7 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts**

_"What House do you think you will be Sorted into?"_

_"Dunno. Hufflepuff seems most likely, although Gryffindor could be fun. I'm not sure that I'm enough of a bookworm for Ravenclaw, but it's a possibility."_

_"What about Slytherin? Ambition and resourcefulness sounds like a good combination to emphasise."_

_"Absolutely not. You're a Muggleborn so I'll overlook it this time, but never talk about Slytherin like that. Slytherins are evil, and bent on taking over our world. No-one trusts anyone from that House anymore. You'd better get that into your head, and make sure you're Sorted somewhere else. I like you, but I'd never be friends with a slimy Snake."_

Welcome back, another year,  
To Hogwarts you return.  
And welcome, too, new students all,  
Who've chosen here to learn.

I greet you as the Sorting Hat,  
Your best House I'll analyse.  
But before we start, listen close,  
I give a word to the wise.

War, though past, left many scars,  
Tearing our world apart.  
But each house has its gift to heal;  
Search for them in your heart.

Hufflepuffs have compassion to  
Acknowledge others' pain,  
Gryffindors show the courage needed,  
Once betrayed, to try again.

Slytherins see that holding grudges  
Only keeps them from their goal,  
Ravenclaws know that not all children  
Inherit their parents' role.

Each House a different reason gives  
But the message, they agree,  
Is that if you want life to move on,  
Forgiveness is the key.

A new year starts, your next life stage,  
Embrace the gift you've gained.  
Judge others on their own merits  
And not by House or name.

The Sorting Hat looked around the Great Hall. It did not have eyes, but in such a magic-rich environment its other senses were more than enough. The past few years had been unsettled, with the aftermath of the War. Repairing the damage of the final battle had taken time, even with magic, and some of the scars on the stone walls would never be removed. Of course, those scars were nothing to the ones left on staff and students.

But time heals all things, or at least allows life to move on. None of the current students had suffered though the year of Death Eater occupation, and the new teachers had settled into their roles. All in all, life had returned to a familiar pattern.

Unfortunately, it was not a pattern the Hat was happy with.

Tensions had been high following the War. It was to be expected really; no-one likes being exposed as on the losing side, and no-one likes trusting those who have once betrayed them. It was understandable; but worrying. While the War had changed the balance of power, it had done nothing to change the underlying prejudices.

Ostensibly, the War had been fought between anti-Muggleborn and pro-Muggleborn factions, but the truth was more complex, catering to deeper issues. While the aftermath had seen some strides towards better integration, there were still plenty who objected to their intrusion. At the same time, prejudice against Slytherins spiked, blame for the pain and loss of the War being placed on the House of the highest profile members.

Indeed, it was becoming that the ultimate stigma was having been Sorted into Slytherin. Those alumni who had once worn green hid the fact, or found themselves shunned and distrusted. They warned their children against allowing themselves to be Sorted into their parents' House or else sent them to school overseas, often following them out of the country.

Unfortunately, the Hat had no choice. The magic of Hogwarts demanded that the students be Sorted into four Houses. While it had some leeway with exact ratios, the growing prejudice against Slytherin forced its hand, requiring it to place there any students who did not outright refuse, almost regardless of their other aptitudes. What this meant, was that in contrast to the past, the House was rapidly becoming the domain of the Muggleborn, those who did not yet understand the consequences of such a choice. And as the percentage of Muggleborn in Slytherin increased, the two prejudices merged, ignoring their opposing origins.

The Hat desperately hoped that the Wizarding World would come to its senses. It had seen this pattern before, and did not want to see another war so soon.


	2. Balance

**14 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts**

_"Why are you crying, what happened? Wait, don't tell me you did it again."_

_"I didn't mean to! I was just saying hello, but th-they saw me… and said I was corrupting…"_

_"I thought you learnt last year what happens when you are caught talking to students in other Houses. For that matter, I'm surprised you found anyone willing."_

_"But I wasn't; he was a first year so he's not Sorted yet. He_ could _be a Slytherin. Anyway, he was Muggleborn, and nice, and interesting, and fun, and… and… and he didn't hate me for being Slytherin!"_

_"You need to remember what we told you all after your Sorting. 'Slytherins are a family. We stand together because no one else will stand with us.' You are not a Hufflepuff, you need to act like it."_

Four quarters it, together, takes  
To make a single whole.  
As it is in the world outside,  
So it is in Hogwarts' soul.

Four, the points on a compass face.  
Four, the lands we come.  
Four, the elements our world is made.  
Four Houses, by which Hogwarts is run.

Slytherins have ambition, all,  
Hufflepuffs, loyalty find,  
Gryffindors are for courage known,  
Ravenclaws for mind.

All know these strengths the Houses claim,  
Those which they define,  
But forget those strengths are weakness too,  
If with the others, they don't combine.

Ambition without hard work comes to naught,  
Loyalty without courage won't try,  
Bravery without knowledge is a misaimed sword,  
Intelligence needs ambition to fly.

Four together, a balance, find,  
Strong against it all.  
But when just three, become unstable,  
Two, or one, they fall.

Now I must, duty, fulfil,  
Sort you where you belong.  
Just remember your House is but part of a whole,  
Only together can you be strong.

Magic is about balance. That is one of the first things students learn.

Hogwarts was founded by four extraordinary witches and wizards, with a single dream. Only together could such an endeavour have been possible, and it was together that they wove their magics. Four. Equal. Balanced. Strong.

It was a marvel; but even that early, the school only a few decades old, the cracks began to show. Differences of opinion turned to suspicion turned to hate. Slytherin was driven away, and a quarter of the school was left without their chosen guide.

Again and again, the Hat had seen it happen. Tensions rose, and a group whose qualities were once valued come to be seen with distrust and hostility. (It was not always Slytherin; over the centuries each House had fallen out of favour in turn, but it was the green that most often stood alone). Again and again. And every time simmering resentments came to a head, it took years for the resulting wounds to heal, for the school and society to settle back to the balance where marvels were possible. Where peace and safety and cooperation were possible.

On days when it thought about it too much, the Hat wanted to scream. Shout at those weak, transient humans who wilfully blinded themselves, wasting their brief time in petty prejudice and squabbling.  _Look!_  it wanted to cry,  _look at what you are doing to yourselves. Look what you are doing to the children!_  But it was the Sorting Hat, and its role was clear; it was to sing the Sorting song and Sort the new children. It was helpless to stop them from tearing themselves apart.


	3. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this chapter would be most appropriate 20 years post-Battle (Albus Potter being sorted the previous year, '19 years later') but I like the symmetry of the 7 year gaps, a full Hogwarts cohort.

**21 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts**

_"Can you believe it? Albus Potter was Sorted into Slytherin! The Boy-Who-Lived's own son."_

_"It can't be. Potter married into the Weasleys, and they're Gryffindor through and through."_

_"I did hear a rumour that Harry himself was once considered for Slytherin. I didn't believe it at the time of course – after all, he's Harry Potter – but given this…"_

_"Not just any Slytherin. It must have been, oh, his second year, you remember, with the Chamber? Anyway, word around the school was that Potter was the Heir of Slytherin himself!"_

_"Surely not! He's the Boy-Who-Lived, head of the Gryffindor Golden Trio, vanquisher of Voldemort!"_

_"Don't you see, he's so obviously Gryffindor, it's the perfect Slytherin plot! No, don't look at me like that. Think about it. What Slytherin worth his salt would want to be known as such? Instead, he managed to coerce the Hat into putting him into Gryffindor, and all those 'adventures' of his threw us off the scent. By the time he finally killed Voldemort, he had everyone thoroughly on his side, cheering him for getting rid of his greatest rival. Damnit, since then, we've practically_ given _him the Wizarding World. Tell me that's not what a true Slytherin would do."_

_"Only he slipped up. His son is exposing his true colours. We can't let them take over any more."_

_"I'm with you. Something has to be done."_

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin"  
I hear the children cry;  
Every year the call grows louder,  
But no one asks them why.  
Why do they fear to bear the badge  
Of one of the Founders, four?  
They know it defines how others see them,  
They're 'evil Slytherins' forevermore.

"Please, you know I like to read  
"Ravenclaw will do."  
And searching through their memories  
I know this to be true.  
But fear it is, which drives their choice,  
Not desire to, knowledge, share.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin  
So I must send them there.

"I'm a hard worker, whatever it takes  
"You know I'll do my part."  
They're quick to prove the qualities  
Hufflepuff held to heart.  
But fear it is which drives their claims,  
They not yet, for loyalty, care.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So I must send them there.

"If you give me green, I'll turn you red  
"Set fire to your brim."  
The red and gold of Gryffindor  
They're begging for within.  
But fear it is which drives their threat,  
Not courage, but despair  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So I must send them there.

No one asks for Slytherin  
They know what, there, they'd face.  
The scorn and ire of a whole world;  
Why should they, themselves, abase?  
It's not from fear they make their plans,  
But knowing life's not fair.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So they'll not let me send them there.

The Hat looked out over the Great Hall, hoping, praying that the song would be enough; that the words would ignite some small spark of compassion or understanding. It should have known better. After so many centuries of looking into children's minds it knew how much it takes to change the mindset of an entire society; that was why it had made the plans it had, and would continue with it until they got the point. It had just wished they would not be necessary.

The first student approached to be Sorted and the Hat found itself praying, sending its plea towards the star-studded roof.  _Forgive me, Hogwarts. There are but two ways I can share my voice, and they will not heed my songs. This divide has gone on too long._  It felt itself being lifted onto a head, the child's mind opening beneath it. For the first time, the Hat refused to look, whispering instead the first of many apologies that night.

_"Forgive me."_

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
